Forum:Eva Jones
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Evangeline "Eva" Jones Gender: female Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 2: Nemisis Godly Parent Choice 3: Pluto Cohort Choice 1: 4 Cohort Choice 2: 2 Faceclaim: ''' ---- '''Appearance: see pic --> Personality: Eva is a an outgoing girl. She likes to do what she pleases, no matter the consuquences. She isn't that great at following directions, but on the rare ocassion that she does, she follows them no matter what. History: (i'm writing as if Trivia was parent) Evengeline's father, Peter, met Trivia in Paris, on the Effiel Tower. Peter was there vistiting his family, for he lived all the way in Montpellier. Trivia was there just looking at all the mortals in the city. Peter saw Trivia and was instantly attracted to her. He ran over his best pick-up lines in his head and walked on over. Trivia aggreeed to one date, which turned into two dates, and then into three, and so on so forth, one of which resulted in Trivia getting pregnent. Trivia stayed with Peter all the way until she gave birth, then gave Evangeline to Peter and fled. She didn't ever tell Peter that she was a goddess. Not ever. Peter took the baby back to Montpellier and raised her as best he could. When Evangeline was 5, she was diagnosed with ADHD and dsylesxia. It was the first of many things that made her different than the other kids. On her first day of school, her classmates all avoided her. It made her feel weird and bad. That's how it was throughout school until 4th grade, when a new kid came. Her name was Jan. Jan, like Evangeline, was ADHD and dsylexic. Jan refused to call Evengeline by her name, instead calling her Eva. Evangeine hated it at first, but grew to like it. Jan and Eva became best friends, doing everything together. But Eva still felt different from everyone, even Jan. One day, when Eva and Jan were 13, a hellhound attacked them. Jan screamned and fled, leaving Eva by herself. But a wolf interveered, killing the hellhound and disappeering. She ran home to find her father annouceing they were going on a vacation to California. When she got to California, they wolves came and took her to the wolf house, where they trained her, then sent her to Camp Jupiter, where she has been for 4 years. Weapons:'' Eva uses a Imperial gold Spatha '' ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Watergirl 19 (talk) 04:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed